


Forever

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary's and Miranda's first meeting at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Characters as children (past, AU, or de-aged)" for my cottoncandy bingo card. This prompt gave me a headache. You don't know how many ideas I tried and canceled again. In the end I wrote a "Miranda" ficlet because Gary and Miranda are cute together:)
> 
> Beta: Thanks to vix_spes who was a sweetheart and looked it over.

“She’s weird,” one boy said to the other about the brown haired little girl who was sitting on a trunk a couple of metres away from them.

Gary looked at her. She seemed nice and he couldn’t understand why the boys were acting like that.

“Why she’s weird?” He asked curiously.

“Because she’s bigger than us. You can’t play with her. When we play Hide and Seek she always tries to hide in these strange places.

“Like?”

“Like a drawer or a cupboard. That’s way too small for anyone to hide in. And when we find her she’s always annoyed. And that’s not fun!”

The other boy started to laugh. “A drawer! Hahaha.”

“And then,” the first boy added, “she always falls over things. You’re supposed to learn how to walk when you’re a baby and she can’t even do it now. And she’s a freak. And she always eats the lunch of the others if they don’t want it anymore. She’s weird!”

Gary eyed the girl again. She still made a fairly harmless impression to him. He didn’t see any mistakes with what the boys said. She had a nice smile. He wanted to be her friend.

Determined he moved over and sat down next to her on the trunk.

“Hi,” he said.

She looked at him in surprise, not used to the fact that one of the kids came to talk to her like that.

“I’m Gary,” the boy continued.

“I know. You’re the new one.”

Gary nodded.

“I’m Miranda,” she introduced herself. “Where did you come from?”

“We moved here from Birmingham.”

“Is that far away?”

He nodded again. “We had to drive with the car for four hours!”

“Four hours?” Miranda starred at him. “ _That_ is far away! … So what are you doing here?”

“Nothing. I mean…,” he held up his lunch box. “I thought maybe you wanna share? My Mum always makes too much and I can’t eat everything alone.”

Miranda’s eyes widened.

“You’re here to share your lunch with me?

He nodded.

“What do you have?”

He opened the lunch box and showed it to her. “I have cheese sandwiches and…” But before he could continue Miranda shrieked:

“You have liverwurst! I love liverwurst!”

She was in the middle of grabbing the sandwich but stopped with a questioning look at Gary.

“Take what you want,” He said and offered the box to her.

Happily she took the half with the liverwurst and bit into it.

“Mhhh, that’s good!”

He grinned.

She swallowed. “I know the other kids think it’s weird that I eat their lunches but I’m always hungry. Mum says that’s because I’m growing.”

Gary didn’t know what to answer so he just listened.

“She says my body needs the energy and that’s why I’m always so hungry. But she also says that she hopes that I will stop growing soon.”

“Why?”

“Because if I’m getting taller, she says I can’t marry when I’m grown-up.”

He starred at her in surprise.

“Why can’t you marry if you’re big?”

She shrugged and took another bite. “I don’t know. But when Mum says it, it’s the truth.”

He didn’t really understand why she couldn’t marry if she was tall but if her mother said so…

Miranda ate the last bit of the sandwich. “That’s so yummy!”

A proud smile appeared on his face. “Do you want another one?”

“I had enough,” She tried to convince him. “Really! I’m not hungry anymore. I can’t eat your whole lunch.”

“I still have one sandwich left,” He assured her. “Just take the other half.”

She took it and smiled at him warmly.

“Thank you”

He smiled back.

“Do you…,” Gary started hesitantly, “Miranda, do you wanna be my friend?”

“Will you share all your lunch boxes with me?” She answered his question with another.

“Of course I will.” Gary said genuinely.

“Then I love to be your friend.”

They laughed.

“Do you wanna play shops?” Gary pointed to the empty shop in the play area.

Miranda followed his outstretched finger and nodded. “Only if you’re the customer and I’m the shop man.”

“Okay!” And with that he stood up to follow Miranda over to the shop.

***

Gary came out of the kitchen and placed a plate with a sandwich in front of Miranda.

“Happy Anniversary,” he said with a smile.

Miranda looked at him in confusion. You could see her taxing her brain to remember if she had forgotten something important.

“It’s not your birthday, Gary, is it? Oh my god, I didn’t forget your birthday?”

He chuckled. “No.”

“Oh, no! Is it my birthday?”

Another “no” from him.

“Whose anniversary is it then?” She wondered.

“Just look at the sandwich,” he ordered.

She picked up the upper half of the bread. When she saw the liverwurst a wide smile spread on her face.

Gary knew she understood.

“25 years ago today we met for the first time and you shared your lunch with me.” Miranda solved the riddle.

He nodded. “You know… I only shared my lunch with you because I wanted you to be my friend.”

Miranda laughed. “And that I became.”

He sighed. “Such a pity we had to move the next year.”

She nodded. “But this one year was really fun! So,” he said and took a huge bite from her sandwich. “If I share this sandwich with you, will you be my friend forever?”

Gary grabbed the other half. “Forever.” He confirmed and took a huge bite as well.


End file.
